wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Hurricane
''Hurricane ''is the first single by signed Wiki Records recording artist Ashley Kettle. It was released on August 30, 2014 through Wiki Records. Lyrics Think the clouds are clogging up my brain Like the weather drain same as the tears on my face And I'm stuck up in the storm eye I guess I'll be alright Oh (uh oh uh oh) Oh oh (uh oh uh oh) Then it hits me like Oh (uh oh uh oh) Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh) And you're that wind that swept me off my feet Got me flying til I'm crying and I'm down on my knees That's what Dorothy was afraid of The sneaky tornado Oh (uh oh uh oh) Oh oh (uh oh uh oh) There's no place like home (Uh oh uh oh) Home (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh) I'm boarding up the windows Locking up my heart It's like every time the wind blows I feel it tearing us apart Every time he smiles I let him in again Everything is fine When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane Here comes the sun, here comes the rain Standing in the eye of the hurricane Here comes the sun, here comes the rain Standing in the eye of the hurricane I'm flopping on my bed like a flying squirrel Like a little girl hurt by the big bad world Yeah, it's twisting up my insides Can't hide it on the outside Oh (uh oh uh oh) Oh oh (uh oh uh oh) Yeah, it hits me like Oh (uh oh uh oh) Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh) And that's when you hold me, you hold me You tell me that you know me, I'll never be lonely Say we made it through the storm now But I'm still on the look out Oh (uh oh uh oh) Oh oh (uh oh uh oh) The air's getting cold (Uh oh uh oh) Cold I'm boarding up the windows Locking up my heart It's like every time the wind blows I feel it tearing us apart Every time he smiles I let him in again Everything is fine When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane Here comes the sun, here comes the rain Standing in the eye of the hurricane Here comes the sun, here comes the rain Standing in the eye of the hurricane He picks me up like He's got the way of the hurricane And I think I'm fine like I'm in the eye of the hurricane He picks me up like He's got the way of the hurricane And I think I'm fine like I'm in the eye of the hurricane And I'm floating, floating And I don't know when, know when I'm gonna drop He's got the way, he's got the way I'm boarding up the windows Locking up my heart It's like every time the wind blows I feel it tearing us apart Every time he smiles I let him in again Everything is fine When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane Here comes the sun, here comes the rain Standing in the eye of the hurricane Here comes the sun, here comes the rain Standing in the eye of the hurricane He picks me up like He's got the way of the hurricane And I think I'm fine like I'm in the eye of the hurricane He picks me up like He's got the way of the hurricane And I think I'm fine like I'm in the eye of the hurricane Oooh ooh ooh Oooh ooh ooh Trivia *This is Ashley Kettle's first single. *About the song, Kettle said, "This song is about a girl in a rocky relationship, and she's not sure if it will work out, but the guy says,'Everything will get better, I promise. Nothing else will happen' so she believes him, then trouble comes up again." Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Ashley Kettle Discography Category:Heatherblast9's projects Category:Projects